Harry Potter and the Emblem of Flames
by Drygannon
Summary: After fighting Voldemort at the Graveyard, Harry reappears back at Hogwarts with Cedric over his shoulder and... a sword? Now, Harry and friends must deal with a new war and a newly-changed world with Magic and Weapons. Rated T, maybe M, as My OC, like me, has a bit of a mouth. HP/GW, DM/AG, RW/LB, HG/NL, LL/OC
1. Chapter 1- How did this happen?

_**Sorry for all the cosmetic changes, this should be the last one for the prologue... I ate my own words, both me and my Beta missed**_** one****  
**

**Hello, folks and welcome to my new story! This is an idea that popped into my head...**  
**I've got the beginning and most of the end figured out, but i need to get the middle, and Neville. I know what I'm doing with him, I just not sure what to do with him... Anyone who plays Fire Emblem, what class?**  
**Well, he won't show up for a bit, so we have nothing to worry about at the moment.**  
**Well, then, let's begin:**

_**Harry Potter and The Emblem of Flames: Prologue- Changes at the Tournament**_

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Boy-Who-Was-Forced-to-Help-Voldemert-Rise, dashed towards the Triwizard Cup with Cedric's body over his shoulder, dodging killing curses left and right as the shadows of his friend, parents and two people he'd never met before stood in the newly risen Voldemort's way. A Death Eater leaped at him, and in his panic, Harry unleashed a burst of magic that sent the hooded figure flying. At the same moment, Harry touched the cup and it Portkeyed away.

Voldemort let out a scream of rage and Crucioed the nearest Death Eater, which was- though it has nothing to do with this story- Lucius Malfoy.

As Harry was Portkeyed, he felt the magic around him... shifting, yeah that was it. The magic shifted around him and he felt a weight appear on his back, but he gave no thought to this as he landed. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground. The next thing he heard was 4 familiar voices speaking softly, saying "Harry? Harry, are you alright? What happened?"

He opened his eyes to see Albus, Ron, Hermione and Draco standing over him, worried. He sighed, "Voldemort... He's alive." Then he blinked and noticed something strange. "Um... Draco? Ron? Where did you get the swords?" They both stared at him for a second. "Um, Mate?" said Ron. "You've got one too."

Harry blinked and looked at his back to see a large, golden two-handed sword that widened at the tip. He saw Ron's long thin silver sword, and Draco's golden broadsword that seemed to emit flames from just being held. He stared at the swords for a second, but before he could ask what it was, a word popped out of his mouth:"Ragnell,"

as Draco said, "Durandal,"

and Ron said, "Falchion," all at the same time, then blinked and shared a chuckle.

Hermione let out a gasp as she flipped through a tome that she now held in her hands, and Albus looked quizzically at a staff and an axe that had appeared in his hands.

"Professor," began Harry slowly, 'Do you have any idea what is going on..." before he could finish a figure landed with a heavy thump next to him, then stood up, brushing himself off. He had short brown-almost-black hair and piercing blue eyes, and silver-red robes; he had a sword strapped to his side and a tome like Hermione's in his hand.

"Hello," he began in a tired voice that had a bit of what Harry recognized as a Muggle American southern drawl, "My name's Ignus. I know you have questions, Harry, Albus, but we don't have time to worry about that now. I was followed. Get ready to fight!" As he finished, figures started teleporting everywhere around the grounds, and for a second, someone screamed, and then panic erupted.

**Well, that's the prologue. For those curious, this Harry became friends with Draco during the Christmas break in second year when they used Polyjuice to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room. Remember the article Draco showed them, about Arthur having a work inquiry? When Draco laughed about it, Harry noticed he wasn't really happy and guessed that he was just mimicking his father. He confronted Draco a few days later, and an uneasy friendship was begun. Draco figured out the clue of why Hermione had a mirror when she was petrified, and was the one to disarm Lockhart, though Ron was the one to stay behind while the other 2 went to fight the basilisk. Upon killing the snake, the Hat resorted Malfoy into Gryffindor, stating that he had the courage to change himself. (Honestly, I started giving Draco a chance when reading Half-Blood Prince)**

**Edit: 9/08/13- edited slightly for pacing on advice from one of my friends**


	2. Chapter 2- First Fights

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm lazy, and I was finishing up the end of the school semester at work- I'm a Personal Assistant for a Special Ed 3rd grader- and I got caught up in having my first summer break in 8 years. Also, i got slightly reclusive after going on a trip, then a second trip near where I went the first time... fun times. Also, this chapter is gonna be rather short, I need to give you guys SOMETHING for waiting on me this long, and I don't want you guys to wait on an update like the one for my former (read: deleted) story, where i didn't update for nearly 2 years.  
**

**Caution: This chapter has spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Disclamer: See last chapter**

Ignus sighed as the wizards looked at him strangely, then a voice popped up. "Fire... of Thunder?" piped up the voice of, to many's surprise, Neville. "What?" he asked as most everybody stared at him. "I AM the next head of an Ancient and Noble family. I do have to learn this stuff." Most just shook their heads at him, not wanting to comment, as he still bore the scars of the battle earlier; he hadn't let Dumbledore heal him all the way until everyone with worse wounds was taken care of.

Ignus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again, then began.

"What counts as three hundred years ago in your world-"

"Our world?"

"Yes, Hermione, there are countless realities, some only slightly different from each other, others completely different, even containing different places and people.I am from one of those worlds, once known as Ylisse. I helped save that world by leading an army against a great evil. At the head of that army was a man I still count now as a friend. Through his strength and determination- along with the help of his daughter from the future- we sealed the evil -a dragon the size of a mountain (_Hagrid got a dreamy look on his face at this_) away again to rest. Soon after, I found I was in love with the man's daughter, and her father blessed us, as she felt the same as I did. We eventually had a daughter, she was the apple of my eye, and we were happy."

Having a good idea of what was about to be said, Harry sighed inwardly and lamented the luck he and Ignus seemed to share.

"But it was not to last."

Eyes widened around the Great Hall and Harry cursed himself for being right. _No one should be that happy and it not last forever._

"Soon after my daughter turned 11, the evil we had sealed away struck again. Through the actions of the group I had led before, we sealed it away again, through it cost all the lives of them all- including my wife and daughter, who had snuck into the ranks to join us- except me. As I landed the final blow on the beast- the only way to kill it for good, as he was me from a different future- my being came apart and I reformed in a reality close to this one. I rested and healed and got ready to travel, as I somehow knew my mission- to save the worlds from the darkness."

There was barely a dry eye in the place, even Snape was trying to stop the tears from flowing and nearly failing, thinking about if that had happened to him and Lily.

"I managed to save that world- barely, and fled to this one to help Harry, but the evil somehow followed me here... I think I know where to go, but I need a team. Anyone interested?"

**Yes, yes, cheesy, I know. Like I said, sorry it's so short, next one should be longer, but no promises.**

**Edit: Forgive me, guys, I forgot I promised to do this, so here you go**

**Name, Class, Level** (20/ Current level if promoted)

Harry: Lord 2

Ron: Lord 2

Draco: Lord 2

Hermione: Mage Lord 2

Dumbledore: War Cleric (for those who don't know, it's one of the Cleric's upgraded classes from Awakening, has use of Axes) 20/1

Ignus: Tactician 3

Neville: Sword Journeyman 5

Ginny: Dark Mage 2

Daphne: Dragon Rider 2

Luna: Light Mage (sorry, Esprgirl, I had already given the class you suggested to someone by the time you reviewed) 2

Fred/George: Thieves 2

Padma/Parvati- Cavaliers 2

Lavender- Thief 2

Sirus- Swordmaster 20/1

Remus- Halberdier 20/1

Charlie- Manakate

Bill- Warrior (sorry, forgot to put him in the story... whoops) 20/1

Molly- Valkyrie 20/1

Arthur- General 20/1

Dean- Archer 2

Seamus- Myrmidon 2

Astoria- Wolf 1 (Laguz get less experience while shifted, remember?)

Colin- Bard (oops, him, too) 1

Nymph... Err, Tonks- Mimic 1


	3. Chapter 3- Those from the past

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm lazy, and I was finishing up the end of the school semester at work- I'm a Personal Assistant for a Special Ed 3rd grader- and I got caught up in having my first summer break in 8 years. Also, i got slightly reclusive after going on a trip, then a second trip near where I went the first time... fun times. Also, this chapter is gonna be rather short, I need to give you guys SOMETHING for waiting on me this long, and I don't want you guys to wait on an update like the one for my former (read: deleted) story, where i didn't update for nearly 2 years.  
**

**Caution: This chapter has spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening**

**Disclamer: See last chapter**

Ignus sighed as the wizards looked at him strangely, then a voice popped up. "Fire... of Thunder?" piped up the voice of, to many's surprise, Neville. "What?" he asked as most everybody stared at him. "I AM the next head of an Ancient and Noble family. I do have to learn this stuff." Most just shook their heads at him, not wanting to comment, as he still bore the scars of the battle earlier; he hadn't let Dumbledore heal him all the way until everyone with worse wounds was taken care of.

Ignus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again, then began.

"What counts as three hundred years ago in your world-" "Our world?" "Yes, Hermione, there are countless realities, some only slightly different from each other, others completely different, even containing different places and people.I am from one of those worlds, once known as Ylisse. I helped save that world by leading an army against a great evil. At the head of that army was a man I still count now as a friend. Through his strength and determination- along with the help of his daughter from the future- we sealed the evil -a dragon the size of a mountain (_Hagrid got a dreamy look on his face at this_)away again to rest. Soon after, I found I was in love with the man's daughter, and her father blessed us, as she felt the same as I did. We eventually had a daughter, she was the apple of my eye, and we were happy."

Having a good idea of what was about to be said, Harry sighed inwardly and lamented the luck he and Ignus seemed to share.

"But it was not to last."

Eyes widened around the Great Hall and Harry cursed himself for being right. _No one should be that happy and it not last forever._

"Soon after my daughter turned 11, the evil we had sealed away struck again. Through the actions of the group I had led before, we sealed it away again, through it cost all the lives of them all- including my wife and daughter, who had snuck into the ranks to join us- except me. As I landed the final blow on the beast- the only way to kill it for good, as he was me from a different future- my being came apart and I reformed in a reality close to this one. I rested and healed and got ready to travel, as I somehow knew my mission- to save the worlds from the darkness."

There was barely a dry eye in the place, even Snape was trying to stop the tears from flowing and nearly failing, thinking about if that had happened to him and Lily.

"I managed to save that world- barely, and fled to this one to help Harry, but the evil somehow followed me here... I think I know where to go, but I need a team. Anyone interested?"

**Yes, yes, cheesy, I know. Like I said, sorry it's so short, next one should be longer, but no promises.**

**Edit: Forgive me, guys, I forgot I promied to do this, so here you go**

**Name, Class, Level** (20/ Current level if promoted)

Harry: Lord 2

Ron: Lord 2

Draco: Lord 2

Hermione: Mage Lord 2

Dumbledore: War Cleric (for those who don't know, it's one of the Cleric's upgraded classes from Awakening, has use of Axes) 20/1

Ignus: Tactician 3

Neville: Sword Journeyman 5

Ginny: Dark Mage 2

Daphne: Dragon Rider 2

Luna: Light Mage (sorry, Esprgirl, I had already given the class you suggested to someone by the time you reviewed) 2

Fred/George: Thieves 2

Padma/Parvati- Cavaliers 2

Lavender- Thief 2

Sirus- Swordmaster 20/1

Remus- Halberdier 20/1

Charlie- Manakate

Bill- Warrior (sorry, forgot to put him in the story... whoops) 20/1

Molly- Valkyrie 20/1

Arthur- General 20/1

Dean- Archer 2

Seamus- Myrmidon 2

Astoria- Wolf 1 (Laguz get less experience while shifted, remember?)

Colin- Bard (oops, him, too) 1

Nymph... Err, Tonks- Mimic 1


End file.
